Blood Promise My version what will happen?
by EchoNightFall22
Summary: Dimitri's heart has gone cold" and "Bound by love but sworn to kill" Rose's life will never be the same. Her life is already in chaos and many paths lie ahead. But with everything around and when the time comes will it be the right or wrong choice?
1. Chapter 1

**Heya peoples! Hope you like it...PLEASE review cos this is my first FanFiction!  
~Enjoy~  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Richelle Mead does!*wish i did though...  
**

CHAPTER 1

ROSE POV

I opened my eyes and opened the window at the same time. Looking out i saw something other than just boring clouds: grass-mountains-trees--

WELCOME TO SIBERIA

I had always known that Dimitri (my heart felt like it would burst in pain) would be in Siberia. Siberia. Here, Dimitri grew up and spent his childhood days here, here in Siberia. and as a stigoi he could probably return here. I felt my silver stake in the pocket of my hoodie. I bit my lip as I remembered why i was here: to find my one true love, Dimitri, and kill him. I felt tears swimming in my wasn't fair. Dimitri and I were just beginnning to truely express our love for each other, and we had many plans...plans to someday be able to confess our love and yet not be shamed for our actions. But no! Dimitri was taken away from me...away from his one and only love. By the Stigoi! My eyes suddenly burned with a new light!

Stigoi! They had ruined my life! RUINED EVERYONES LIVES! if they didn't exist and cause so many problem i couldnt have to be a guardian. No. Many dhanpirs wouldnt need to ever train and risk their lives for them. My anger burned and burned!

"just die already, seriously!" i growled out loud. The frenchman in the seat next to me started figiting. But i didnt care. I felt the eyes of many who were in sight of me, glancing at me with puzzled expressions. But I didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. Only one thing mattered: Dimitri. Only Dimitri mattered now. Nothing else. And as much as I wanted to keep my promise (in killing him if he ever turned strigoi) my heart also ached a lot for him.

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. I so wanted to be with Dimitri. We both had finally found true love…

_Dimitri… Dimitri…Dimitri…Dimitri…Dimi…my lover…_

I sighed. I loved him. And the thoughts were both painful and relieving. I pictured Dimitri's eyes in my mind. The warm brown eyes I could recognize anywhere. The nice brown shade…or now a deep red from blood? A nagging voice in my head suddenly spoke. His sweet rare smile…or just a cruel cold smile? The voice continued. His soft hands stroking my face…or was it hard murderous hands exposing my neck? A voice sneered. NO! I shoved all my Dimitri thoughts away. Now I felt sick and pain struck my heart again.

I sighed. Nothing would keep that annoying voice away now!

Liar! I wanted to scream at the irritating voice. But both my heart and mind knew that this was possible.

Yeah…the bothering voice returned…yeah! You never know. Dimitri could have changed or not….but probably changed into a wild killing Strigoi now.

"NO!" I screamed out loud. The people around me glanced anxiously at me. Even the flight attendant dropped her tray in surprise. I close my eyes and took nice long even breaths. I tried to reassure myself but I knew the truth, just as Mason had told me. I took a long drink of water and calmed myself down. Within a few hours I would be at Dimitri's place.

I glanced around at my surroundings. I was in a shabby village, not shabby, no, but just a little small and poor. I never knew of Dimitri's village until I asked Alberta CASUALLY where Dimitri was raised. I sighed and walked towards one of the closest houses. This one in particular was quite old but rather clean looking. I knocked on the door and hoped that someone that lived in this residence knew of Dimitri. This was HIS village and someone should know where his family is. The creaking sound of the door opening jutted me out of my thoughts. A woman in her fifties had opened the door and her eyes bored into mine. NO! I panicked. But I had knew this would happen now or later. The woman's eyes were a warm brown…a shade I could recognize anywhere. Her eyes were ringed with bags and must have meant that she had been crying at lot recently. Her eyes looked up and down my body and then came to a rest again on my face. I also quickly noted that her hair was a very soft brown...another simular was a moment of complete silence which her face showed the same shock and recognition on my face as on hers.

"Mrs Belikov?" I heard my voice shake and tremble.

"Yes…" her voice trailed off, still staring at me in shock and wonder. "You would be Roza Hathaway of course. My little Dimika has told me so much about you! I always wondered if you would come to visit someday."

I just nodded. I knew what Dimitri had probably told his mother and I bit my lip. Dimitri's mother must have seen my reaction and began to divert it by opening the door wider and inviting me in. I walked in and thanked her. Inside was just as shabby as the outside and I wondered if Dimitri was poor. Not that it mattered. She took me to a small living room and gestured for me to sit down on a surprisingly soft sofa. Dimitri's mother walked out again, saying she was going to make hot chocolate. Hearing that almost made me cry. Dimitri had once told me that "Doubling is the secret" to a smashing hot chocolate. I wondered if he had gotten that from his mother. Suddenly I was aware that there was a small antique table next to me with many framed photos. I picked one up and examined it closely. It was a picture of a teen boy dressed in black cloths and a coat. It was taken probably in surprise as the boy had a look of shock on his face. The boy was carrying a trophy of excellence. He was standing outside some iron gates with the words "Siberian Academy" written in fancy writing. I was staggered. This had to be Dimitri…Dimitri in his teens. Dimitri winning an award. And I was surprised at how he looked. He looked shocked but he was just as hot has he was when we first met. I wondered if he had dated much people before me.

My thoughts were interrupted as Mrs Belikov came rushing into the room with two cups of steaming hot chocolate on a tray. She smiled as she handed me the drink and sat down opposite me.

"I'm Anna Belikov, Dimitri's mother," she formally introduced herself. I figured that I should do the same.

"I'm Rosemarie Hathaway but everyone calls me Rose," I replied. She smiled a sad smile at me.

I hesitated before i asked her anything. She probably knew who I was and that I was madly in love with Dimitri.....Suddenly opened a drawer of the table and took something out. It was a stack of yellowing paper. Letters and Envelopes. Letters from Dimitri i realised. Without a word Anna handed me a chose letter from the pile and as i began to read it my heart soared for a second and then crashed back to reality.

**~Find out what was in the letter~  
please review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya. Hope you like the 2nd chapter!XD  
Please review.....  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...except Dimitri's mother and grandmother...  
~ENJOY~**

Chapter 2

_Dear Mama,_

_Happy Birthday!_

_It has been a long time since I last wrote or communicated to you. And the last time I saw you I was different, moppy and sad.. But now I am happy to say I'm not. It has been almost a week ever since I've been at St. Vladimir Academy and currently I am loving it. Loving would be an understatement._

_Remember the girl I was told to catch and return to the academy? Rosemarie Hathaway? Well it is highly inappropriate and I still remember my sister Jesika telling me to find a girl-even Tasha Ozera. But as much as I like her I have finally found a love. Rose Hathaway. __Я люблю ее. Я люблю розы_******

_And as one day we will be both be Princess Dragomir's Guardians I do not think anything like this will come out good. I write to soug__ht advice of my feelings as this is a totally new region of feelings for me and I would like to again wish you a happy birthday despite my absence._

_With love,_

_Dimitri Belikov._

**Note: ****"****Я люблю ее. Я люблю розы" means "I Love her. I love Roza." **its in russian! XD**

My heart flew to heaven for about 5 seconds and then came crashing back to hell. Dimitri had always loved me. Dimitri had always been there for me. My thoughts raced back to my first encounter with Strigoi. This had been with Natalie Dashkov-daughter of the later Victor Dashkov. She had always been desperate to catch her fathers attention and had indeed turned Strigoi for him. She had been on the verge of killing me but Dimitri (looking like a cowboy hero from his favourite western books) had rushed in on the last moment and killed her and saved me.

Tears began falling down my face. I SHOULD have been there to rescue Dimitri from the Strigoi but I had failed…failed…FAILED!

"its my fault Dimitri's now Stri—" OH NO! I couldn't bare to tell Dimitri's own mother that her only son had turned Stigoi…

"What?!" Anna's voice wobbled. "My precious Dimitri a…a…a…Sti..Strigoi?" Her voice failed and her eyes dimmed. Her lips pressed into a trembling line.

"I thought that he was…dead.." she whispered, looking at me with pleading eyes. I gluped.

"Err…to make a long story short, I am shadow-kissed meaning I once died and then returned by the power of Spirit. And it's some random thing that I can also communicate and see ghosts-spirits of the dead. And well Mason told me that Dimitri was…was Striogi," I breathed the last few words.

Anna looked up again and sighed. "I always knew Dimika was a hardcore survivor of death. It just seamed like his death was improbable…unthinkable..and when the letter came I just refused to believe that he was dead-wait! Have you told anyone else?" She suddenly turned to me with an unreadable look on her face. Some random emotions passed through. I shook my head and shrugged.

"Maybe only Lissa,"

Anna was quiet for a moment and then out a sigh. Man. Everyone was sighing a LOT now and it was kinda getting on my nerves…

"Why did you come here? It wasn't to morn as I first thought," her brown eyes locked into mine. I took an even breath.

"Dimitri once told me something. He once told me his grandmother was a type of fortune teller and I was hoping I could find her here to talk to her about fortune telling. Because he and I had our cards read…a little before his death…and his telling came out true…" I didn't finish. Anna gave me a grave look.

"my mother is upstairs if you would like to see her," she said standing up. I stood up quickly and followed her out of her room. We walked up the creaking stairs and up onto the second landing. I walked past several doors and then stopped at one. My eyes were fastened to the note on the door. It was a tattered old sign made from bits of paper glued together. In black letters it read "Dimitri's Room. No Entry Without Permission". Ahh…Dimitri….

I smiled. This was the Dimitri that I knew. The strict anti-social Guardian everyone knew. Well….not me! I knew him as the quiet respectful Guardian that always made my heart flutter…Guardian Belikov.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Anna. She smiled sadly at the sign.

"ahh…my quiet little lamb. He was always like that," she smiled at some long forgotten memory. I almost choked on laughter. 'little lamb'? I still could hardly believe that someone as tall as Dimitri could be so graceful at times. And hearing him described as 'little lamb' just made me amused. Anna beckoned and I followed her into another room.

This room however was not as I expected. The walls were draped with thick red velvet and a neat wooden table stood in the middle. On either sides of the table were chairs-nice cushiony soft chairs that made you just want to sink as deep as you can in them. In one of the chairs facing us was a rather old woman. She had sunken eyes that were the same shade and colour as Dimitri's and Anna's. She wore a velvet dress with many bangles. This of course had to be Dimitri's fortune telling grandmother. She waved me forward and I heard the soft sound of the door closing behind me. Anna obviously appreciated privacy.

"I am Madame Maaria," there was a short pause "and you must be the famous Rosemarie Hathaway Dimitri has talked about," there was another short pause. "you wanted to consult me about something? Something bothering you I can see very very well," Maaria's brown eyes were fixed on mine.

I swallowed and nodded. Wow, she really was good. Maybe she could read minds too. "You would probably know that Dimitri and I once saw a Fortuneteller before before it happened," I bit my lip. "and she said to him that he would lose what he valued most so treasure it while he can. And it turns out to be his soul," I basically whispered the whole thing.

Maaria didn't move. She just watched me and slowly nodded. I took that as a cue to continue.

'And she also told him ' The wheel is turning, always turning' and I wanted to know what that might mean. Could that mean hope that he's still dhampir…?"

I held my breath. Maaria just closed her eyes, not moving any other part of her body. Slowly she opened them again and fixed me with another stare.

"Tarot card readings read as the teller does but their words are sacred and only the person it reads to can discover their true meanings. And that could also mean you. I can see clearly you two are both lovers and you could be the thing he valued most. And he certainly lost you in this way. But the wheel…" she sighed and trailed off looking at the tablecloth thoughtfully. Then I just realized that the cloth had many different patterns on it and the one most visible were the 4 suits. Diamonds, Clubs, Hearts and Spades.

"the wheel is turning, always turning" she repeated thoughtfully. "this could mean many things. This could mean change and passage and opportunity. But this could also mean unpleasant surprises and obstacles. But despite it all, the wheel is used on the force of destiny and fate. This is hard to determine as it has many paths…" Maaria swiftly stopped and glued her eyes on me again. "And now how about yours?"

I blinked in surprise at her question. "My one was short. I'm sure I can figure it out myself," I sniffed. Maaria shifted her position and looked at me pointedly. I sighed. "You will destroy that which is undead," I said stiffly. Her eyes suddenly lost its misty look. It hardened and turned serious. Her face was frozen with shock.

"Any unknown hopes you can give me?" I smiled sarcastically. She snapped back into her former self.

"On the contrary, Yes. There is hope. Hope for you and Dimitri!" Her eyes were now shinning with a new light.

"You will destroy that which is undead…perfect wording…." She whispered at me.

**~REVIEW~  
Sorry...had to put the cliffhanger in!**


	3. Chapter 3

**~HEYA~**

**~sorry…was sick during the week~**

**~DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING…*besides names for dimitri's relatives…***

**~remember to enjoy and review~**

Chapter 3

I held my breath praying that what I had just heard was real. There was hope? Hope for Dimitri? Hope that he would be still…still…Dhampir????? Oh My God!

Maaria merely stared at me again and fixed her eyes on mine. What was it with her and those looks?

"What does it mean?" I asked eagerly. Maaria took a look at my face and then sighed.

"It could mean many things. It could mean that your destiny is to kill Strigoi either physically or mentally."

"physically and mentally?"

"Physically as in bodily. You kill Strigoi. You already have. To bring death to them. And mentally has been something no one really thinks about. Most Strigoi are Morois that have killed while feeding while others are turned forcibly. To me it seams that Strigoi are just special Moroi or whatever with just an evil burning…"

"Would it be possible to change a Strigoi back into its former self?" My heart was racing at a million miles per second.

Maaria smiled. "No one would know but to me it is impossible. But what I really mean is your friend. Dead friend. Mason Ashford? Is he really such a friend? Would he lie to you?"

I looked at her with shock. And then I snapped. "MASON ASHFORD IS A FRIEND NOT A FOE! And he FREAKEN LOVED ME! WHY? OH WHY WOULD HE DECIDE TO LIE TO ME???"

Maaria stood her ground. "Ghosts according to legends come back for revenge. Even in human stories that is told. Has Mason had his revenge? If so what was it? It would possibly be on you for sure, and maybe this is his revenge. To kill you so you can return back to him." Maaria's voice was soft and understanding but even so her words seamed harsh to me. Mason had loved me dearly and paid his life for mine. Would he really want me to die?

"Mason would never ever betray me. Only someone who never knew him like you would say such a thing about him. It's just unfair to accuse Mason. He came because he was troubled not hungry for revenge. He came back because he had to warn me to beware of the Strigoi!" I finished on a firm note.

"Maybe and Maybe Not. Life is full of surprises that even I and others like me cannot show. Just like the Wheel of Fortune. 'Always turning'," I gave her words a bit of thought. NO, I finally decided. Mason was like a true friend to me. He wouldn't want me to suffer or die. Mason loved me and cared for me but I didn't tell Maaria. I didn't want to.

"So," I said casually trying to change the subject "Can Dimitri be a Dhampir or Strigoi?"

"Maybe it is possible that Dimitri is still Dhampir or maybe a Strigoi…who knows? But there are only 4 possibilities, what's so difficult?" Maaria mused.

"Possibilities?" I echoed, confused.

"There only 4 possible solutions. One: Dimitri is dead. Two: Dimitri is still Dhampir. Three: Dimitri is a Strigoi and is evil. Four: Dimitri is Strigoi and is good," She said it in a matter-of-factly tone. I thought this over. Four?

"Isn't there only 3? Why 4?" I asked.

"Because I have known Dimitri ever since birth. I will understand him better in a way. Strigoi that are forcibly turned could be good too. To every race there are both good and bad. Just because there are more bad than good doesn't necessarily mean that all is bad. I bet there are a few Strigoi out there that are actually good and not bad. Maybe just good people but with particular diets. You can never be so sure. But to me it seams that Dimitri is Dhampir…wouldn't you agree?"

I was speechless. I didn't know how to respond to this type of thing. And only one thought was racing through my head. _Dimitri could be a Dhampir still!_ Dimitri…

"Dimitri grew up with me," Maaria started talking softly with a mystic feel. "I always thought it was unfair that we Dhampirs should be wasting our lives in protecting the Moroi but those who chose to actually want to have a LIFE are frowned upon in society!" She basically spat out the words at me. I stared. I could see her side of the argument and before all this ordeal I would have frowned at her too. But because of my ordeal with him and our privacy I somehow wanted to agree. I just wanted to spend a lifetime with Dimitri. With the man I loved. Which in this society was shamed. But my years of a training Dhampir came back. "They come first" I heard in my head. Yes, in ways they did. Dhampirs were produced by either Moroi and humans or Moroi and Dhampirs. Moroi was our only way to reproduce. It was just some weird genetical thing that Dhampirs can't reproduce with another Dhampir. But that was why we protected the Moroi. It was them who continued our type. It was them who reproduced with us that created more. Without Moroi there would be no Dhampirs anyways…

I gathered up my scrambled thoughts and thanked Maaria for helping me. As I stood and turned to go she called me back and without a word held out a chain with many symbols and charms hanging from it. I held my hand out and she dropped the chain in my hand, then I realized it was some sort of bracelet. I looked up in confusion to Maaria. She closed her eyes.

"It's a charm bracelet," she said finally opening her eyes. "Dimitri made it in school when he was 11. He said he made it for his mother so she could be happy and with good luck…" she trailed off, her eyes clouding over. My fingers tightened and now the metal was cutting into my skin. 11. I thought. Dimitri had beat the hell outta his father when he was 13…. "…and anyone who was in need of luck…" Maaria finally continued and turned her eyes on me again.

"You've probably heard of Dimitri taking care of his father and now my Anna is safe and happy so I believe that you should keep this. He did it in class and all….and if he is a Strigoi then this could show him his past life. This had meant a lot to him,"

I took a deep breath, considering what I had just heard. Once again I thanked her and she wished me good luck. And there in the corridor was Anna, sitting in a chair with downcast eyes. She looked up as I approached. I cleared my throat.

"I was just wondering if I could maybe see Dimitri's room?" I asked politely. She nodded, looking at me with curiosity. I pushed the door of Dimitri's room lightly and walked in. It was a little small; just enough space for a single bed, wardrobe, study table and chair. I looked around for anymore photos of Dimitri's younger self. And there on the table was a framed photo. It was quite old and covered with dust but it was obvious who was there. It was apparently Christmas and the whole family (with one exception) was there and it was a party. Anna, Dimitri, Maaria and 3 other girls sat at the table with a huge roast turkey. I couldn't help but notice how all of Dimitri's sisters had the same eyes and shade as Dimitri. But what had surprised me once again was Dimitri in his youth. He looked around 17 here and was laughing at some long forgotten joke. In fact, everyone was laughing and this made me surprised. This was just so different to the Dimitri that most people knew at the Academy. Most people knew him as a strict, anti-social, godlike, hot badass Guardian. But I knew him better than most and knew that he could also be very different from the Dimitri everyone knew. With a sigh I put down the photo and noticed a CD player on his desk. Inside was a disk with Russian writing. Probably some 18th century Russian music, I joked. Then I suddenly had a flashback of a song I had heard on the aeroplane that I had sub-consciously listened to.

_##__We were closer than ever. ##  
You were as sexy as the day that I met ya'.  
We were closer than ever.  
I used to think that we'd always be together.  
And in the weather..._

_That's when the thunder came and brought the rain,  
__and then the lightning struck babe we were never the same.  
I shoud've seen the signs way in the sky but I was blind, now I realize..._

_You brought the weather girl...  
You are my weather girl...  
You are the weather girl...  
##Tell me the weather girl…##_

I felt cold all over again. So that was what had made me restless on the plane….the song…..

"You brought the weather girl... You are my weather girl..." I sang softly to the words in my head. The song…it had brought memories of him crashing down back to me. The ones I had purposely ignored.

Dimitri catching me before I hit the sidewalk….Dimitri saving me from expelliation…Dimitri's hands as he stroked my hair…Dimitri hinting that I was beautiful…Dimitri and I on the verge of having sex….Dimitri and I arguing about Tasha…Dimitri's beautiful smile…Dimitri's praise….and then the talks on how we couldn't be together…..

Man! That song was sure powerful. It had made me happy…*if it were Dimitri singing it….* but it had also brought up sad and happy memories….

I sat on Dimitri's bed thinking. Without me realising I was stroking the pillow and thinking about basically everything I knew about him…his family…his life…but most of all-every single time we had been together. Many thoughts of him fluttered in my head, both in and out. I sighed and lied down on Dimitri's bed. I looked at the time. Whoa! It was already 3 in the afternoon and I was sure damn tired….

I sang to the song to distract me…

_That's when the thunder came and brought the rain,  
__and then the lightning struck babe we were never the same.  
I shoud've seen the signs way in the sky but I was blind, now I realize..._

_You brought the weather girl...  
You are my weather girl...  
You are the weather girl...  
Tell me the weather girl…_

**~hope you enjoyed that….~**

**Please review and give me your thoughts!!!~~**

**Oh and the song was "Weather Girl" by Mario. **

**Its such a sweet song…..**

**~~REVIEW PLEASE~~**_  
_


End file.
